Samantha's memories
by Clare bear 48
Summary: May Picture challenge Hank and Myra with Samantha and Dr Mike with a baby on the clinic porch


Samantha's Memories.

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. I wish the people who did would use them and create new series.**

Like all little girls Samantha now six years of age sat at her mother's vanity fingering the entire assortment of thing that adorned the surface. There was the glass perfume bottle with green silk bulb and tassel the delicate mirror, brush and comb of embossed silver. There was an array of photographs that stood there as well. She had seen them all her life and recognised her parents as young people on their wedding day. Delicate lace doilies were placed on the surface. Baubles hung from the large ornamental mirror.

Ma said they were "not expensive but they were purdy" with an accent.

Pa always said "not as pretty as ya Ma though"

There was the one of her as a baby then one with her Ma and Pa holding her in her christening gown. They looked so pleased with themselves the gown had been in Pa's family for a long time. Ma was unfortunate in not having family heir looms to hand down. But Pa had been sent some when he had informed a family member that she was due.

She had heard the story of her parents and living in Colorado Springs. Her parents had decided it was best that she knew their story just in case there were any problems later on in her young life. They had wanted to spare her any embarrassment from school friends or other members of the community. Colorado Spring was growing but many still lived here from its beginning. Her parents had come here and it had been bumpy when they first commenced courting. Eventually with time they had surprisingly fallen in love. Many had frowned on the union as Ma had been in a profession called Ladies of the Night. She was told that had been due to the lack of work and food available when her Pa had been killed in the civil war. Ma had sent money to her Ma to help feed her four younger sisters.

They lived a way out of town not actually at the place her Pa worked but they had shifted out after the wedding. Many people live at the places where they worked. For instance Mr Bray who owned the general store lived in a room above. Now he was looking for a younger partner due to his advancing age. He was a grumpy old man but slipped her candy when Ma or Pa weren't watching. He used to say that she was pretty as a picture despite her parents.

Mr and Mrs Slicker lived on a ranch the other side of town. Mr Slicker was the Barber and part owner of the Golden Nugget. Mrs Slicker was the school teacher and they had a boy and girl. Marie and Lucifer who were about her age Luke could mean at times pulling her hair or putting her braids in the ink well at school.

Then there was Dr Mike and Mr Sully with their family over the way a bit. Dr Mike was in one of the pictures holding her on the porch of the clinic when she was about a year old. She had been sick with the measles and Dr Mike had looked after her. Dr Mike had a funny thing she wore around her neck that you could hear your heart with. Thump, thump, thump, fancy that she thought. She liked Dr Mike and her family as they accepted her for who she was. They didn't talk about her, their daughter Katie was younger than she. Pa didn't visit there often but you could tell he was grateful to them when he did. Ma really liked Dr Mike said she was a true lady.

Her favourite picture though was the one of Pa nursing her when she was little. Ma had just got out of bed and had gone looking for her as she wasn't on her crib. Ma found her down stairs talking to Pa with giggles and bubbles. She was told that she loved to twist Pa's hair in her fingers as she went to sleep sucking her thumb. Ma's sister who was visiting took the picture as a memento. Ma said that Pa had a way with her, and she had him wrapped around her little finger. She used to laugh at this. Pa was part owner of the Gold Nugget with Mr Slicker. She loved her Pa's long hair and would sit on the table with Ma's brush while he sat on a chair as she brushed his long yellow hair each night. Then just before he carried her up to bed he'd brush her hair as well. Then carry her up to stairs and would always read her a story sometimes Ma came in too and Pa would put his arm around Ma. Pa always came home for supper.

Pa would say "he was the luckiest man alive with the two most beautiful women in the world to love".


End file.
